Ama et qod vis fac
by Cormia Citrine
Summary: Probablemente vayamos al infierno, pero tendremos las mejores historias que contar. [Historia de capítulos narrados des de diferentes puntos de vista]
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTE:** Antes de empezar a leer me gustaría dejar claro que esta historia va un poco dirigida hacia la comunidad LGTB. No soporto a las personas homofóbicas y no voy a permitir ningún comentario de ese tipo, así que para quien no le guste ese género que se abstenga de comentar o pase de leer este fic.

Otro punto importante que quiero dejar claro también, es que no escribo esto por el morbo del yaoi ni del yuri. Mi historia NO contiene lemon pero si que hay insultos y se hace mención al sexo. Pero básicamente escribo sobre el género porque creo que la sociedad actual ha cometido muchos errores en cuanto a señalar, acusar o agredir e insultar a esa comunidad.

Tengo la sensación de que cuando alguien habla sobre personas homosexuales, transexuales o bisexuales no acaban de entender al cien por cien lo que significa. Un chico puede sentirse atraído por otros chicos pero eso no implicará que le gusten TODOS los tíos y viceversa. Y una chica puede haber mantenido relaciones con otra mujer y tener una pareja masculina. NO ES UNA FASE. Tampoco significa ser un pendón, una puta o un mujeriego. Y me jode mucho (con perdón la palabra) que dediquen mucho tiempo en las escuelas a explicar sobre la educación sexual y esto siempre se lo pasen por alto (no sé como habrá sido en vuestra escuela pero en la mía nunca se comentó sobre esto).

Aviso de SPOILER: Que Castiel y Lysandro hayan mantenido relaciones NO implica que sean gays, para empezar. Apoyo muchísimo el concepto de la bisexualidad y por eso he escrito esto, y los he elegido a estos dos porque son de mis favoritos y a quien no le guste repito: que no lea. Ambos chicos tienen novia, sí novia, en FEMENINO. Pero eso no quita que no hayan hecho "otras cosas" con otros chicos o chicas. Todos asisten al instituto pero ya son mayores de edad (+18 es la edad legal de Europa para ser "adulto" y como soy española y Francia también forma parte de la unión europea voy a intentar seguir todas las reglas europeas, con esto me refiero a que no sé cómo funciona el sistema legal en América, pero que yo voy a seguir el de Francia porque el juego y los personajes son de ese país).

Para finalizar: Esta es una historia narrada des de diferentes puntos de vista, no son capítulos independientes, cada capítulo estará narrado por un narrador distinto pero todos forman parte de una misma historia.

* * *

 **Ama et qod vis fac**

 _Ama y haz lo que quieras._

Capítulo 1. Apariencias

Si caminas por los pasillos del instituto Sweet Amoris a primera hora de la mañana, podrás apreciar un borrón rubio corretear con un montón de papeles seguido por una chica castaña que intentará seguirle el paso en vano.

Seguidamente te toparás con algunos alumnos que le dan mucha importancia a la puntualidad, entre ellos dos gemelos muy particulares, un castaño que parece sacado de una de las películas de Los Mercenarios y un grupo de chicas la mar de simpáticas que tendrán los ojos marcados por unas horribles ojeras matutinas.

Más tarde te toparás con la rubia despampanante del bachillerato y sus dos perritos falderos que te harán querer desviarte de camino para no tener que cruzarte con su desagradable carisma. Si tienes suerte ni te verán e interiormente te estarás muriendo de envidia por no poder tener un pelo tan sedoso y brillante o un cuerpo de modelo de revista como el de Amber, pero nunca se te ocurra pensar eso en voz alta o los niveles de ego de la chica más atractiva de todo el instituto subirán en picado.

Para cuando hayas conseguido atravesar todo el pasillo y llegar a tu clase faltarán unos pocos minutos para que comience la primera asignatura, tú ya estarás sentada junto con la mayoría de tus compañeros y en ese preciso instante entrará por la puerta el hombre que te tiene loca des de que lo viste por primera vez.

Lysandro Ainsworth, alias: el perfecto caballero victoriano, entrará con su típico semblante pensativo y ese aire de elegancia que tanto le caracteriza. Y mientras tu, intentarás no llenar de babas tu escritorio. Detrás de él puede que también haga acto de presencia el bad boy del instituto, el hombre más deseado por todas las tías de la academia y el que sus ojos gritan pecados y placeres que la mayoría estarían dispuestos a cometer. Pero tú no pierdes tu tiempo mirando al pelirrojo porque solo tienes ojos para tu albino favorito.

Lysandro a tus ojos es perfecto, un caballero. Amable, educado, elegante y misterioso, esos son los adjetivos que le definen. Has soñado cientos de veces como sería besar esos labios perfectos, como sería abrazarlo, que te mirara con amor y te dedicara su voz solo para ti, pero oh querida, eso está lejos de pasar. Porque tú para él solo eres una compañera con la que ha trabajado alguna vez. Una chica más a las que ve día a día entre clases y con la que con suerte solo cruza un sencillo "hola" o un "buenos días".

Te sientes morir por dentro, desearías poder ser más cercana a él. Odias a Castiel porque es un maleducado y un ermitaño que solo se concentra en fumar y tocar su guitarra, no entiendes porque es su mejor amigo y crees que Lysandro debería juntarse con gente como Nathaniel, otro joven educado y estudioso.

De repente Alexy, el autoproclamado chico gay de la clase se acerca a Lysandro con alegría y los ves saludarse con mucho entusiasmo, Lysandro le sonríe y tu ya te sientes rabiar. Ese es otro chico que debería mantenerse alejado de él. Tú estás tan segura de que Lysandro es heterosexual que ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza la idea de que pueda gustar de otro chico. A ti no te cae bien Alexy, lo conoces poco y sabes que es buena persona pero no apruebas sus gustos. No es correcto. Los chicos deben estar con chicas y las chicas con chicos, lo que él siente está mal y punto. Y justo por eso Lysandro no debería mezclarse con gente como él, porque podría ensuciar su pureza y destruir su perfecta apariencia.

Cuando el peli azul se marcha suspiras aliviada, es entonces cuando captas a Rosalya, esa chica tan simpática y alegre y que viste espectacular cada día de la semana, acercarse a tu amor platónico. Ella sí que es una buena influencia, sabes que su novio es el hermano mayor de Lysandro porque todo el instituto lo sabe, has hablado con ella muchas veces y su actitud tan madura te tiene impresionada, la adoras aun que la conozcas muy poco.

De repente las clases empiezan y te obligas a prestar atención, pero como siempre sucede divagas entre tus pensamientos y te pones a imaginar cómo sería ser la novia de Lysandro. Sabes que sería un romance perfecto, puro, noble, que nunca tendríais peleas y que siempre estaríais juntos.

Pero oh querida, cuan engañada estas.

Estoy segura de que si supieras que ese chico por el que suspiras ha mantenido relaciones íntimas con otros hombres, perderías toda tu adoración por él.

Si descubrieras lo mucho que disfruta del sexo con mujeres y hombres por igual te quedarías petrificada.

Y enterarte de que se acostó más de una vez con su mejor amigo haría que tus ojos lo observaran con horror.

Porque tú en realidad no conoces para nada a Lysandro Ainsworth.

Ese joven que se comporta de forma amable y educada es un narcisista y un quisquilloso de primera que detesta a la gente curiosa y solo ha mantenido una relación estable en su vida. Porque todo lo demás han sido aventuras.

Ese rostro angelical es una máscara que esconde a una persona egocéntrica y calculadora que hizo de todo, escúchame bien, _de todo_ , para poder tener a la chica que quería entre sus brazos.

Esos ojos heterocromaticos que tu tanto adoras él los aborrecía, y no te haces a la idea del daño que le hicieron los otros niños cuando era pequeño por tener una mutación genética. No sabes la cantidad de insultos que recibió ni los moretones que tuvo que ocultarles a sus padres durante la primaria para evitar más problemas. Para ti es algo bello y ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza que el chico que amas haya sufrido bullying en la infancia, porque es demasiado perfecto como para que le haya ocurrido algo malo.

Tampoco te haces a la idea de las veces que ha sufrido viendo como su hermano y Rosalya eran felices mientras él se lamentaba no haber sido capaz de decirle a la chica que le gustaba la verdad.

Y eres incapaz de imaginar que la chica que él ama ahora sea esa misma chica de la que tú y tus amigas os reísteis ayer cuando tropezó en la cafetería y acabó empapada de zumo de cereza.

Y dudo mucho que adivines que los arañazos que tu albino lleva en la espalda sean producto de esa misma chica con la que hizo el amor el fin de semana anterior cuando Leigh y Rosalya les dejaron libre el apartamento.

No, jamás creerías todas esas cosas por muy ciertas que te diga que son, porque tu mente ha creado una imagen idílica de Lysandro Ainsworth que no quieres corromper.

Y sé, querida, que si te hubieses fijado mas sabrías que Lysandro tiene novia y que tus amigas nunca te lo han dicho para que no te sintieras mal. Y también se que cuando descubras eso arderás en celos y tu envidia por esa chica se disparará.

Pero al igual que no sabes nada sobre Lysandro, tampoco te imaginas el calvario que esa pobre chica debe de pasar al ser la novia del caballero victoriano.

Para ella no es un calvario por supuesto que no, pero ya te aviso de antemano que para ti sí que lo sería, porque dentro de dos días a las doce en punto exactamente, escucharás algo que hará que tu visión por tu adorado Lysandro se vaya a pique.

Ai querida, si ya te lo decía yo; que no debes dejarte guiar por las apariencias, podrías decepcionarte...


	2. Chapter 2

Ser la novia de Lysandro era un suplicio.

Tenías que armarte de paciencia para no enviarle a la mierda cada vez que tenias una cita con él, y Wendy lo sabía.

A vistas de todo el mundo Lysandro era el perfecto caballero inglés que cualquier mujer desearía tener, además de eso tenía una preciosa voz y un don para las palabras que era de envidiar. Pero detrás de toda esa fachada se ocultaba un hombre egocéntrico, narcisista y presumido que podía eclipsar la actitud arrogante de su mejor amigo.

Por dios, Castiel al lado de su novio se quedaba corto. El muy _principito_ nunca se ponía el casco cuando iban en la moto con Castiel porque si no se aplastaba el peinado. Lysandro nunca tenía citas en el bosque porque según él una señorita no debería pasear por lugares como esos –cuando en realidad la verdadera excusa es que odiaba ensuciarse las botas- y cada vez que iban a cenar el muy _caballeroso_ se negaba a dejarle pagar a ella su mitad de la cena –y por si fuera poco la llevaba a lugares carísimos- porque un caballero siempre debía invitar a su dama.

Y Wendy estaba harta.

Su novio era un tiquismiquis y tenía un carácter que la ponía de los nervios, y por si fuera poco no tenía a nadie con quien quejarse de él salvo Rosa, que la pobre ya tenía sus propios problemas con el hermano mayor de este como novio.

Digamos que los hermanos Ainsworth no eran un caso fácil para sus parejas.

-Le dije que probáramos algo nuevo, como salir al parque o ir al cine y ¡el muy imbécil entendió que quería practicar sadomasoquismo con él!

Aquella tarde ambas amigas habían quedado para tener una noche de chicas en la que obviamente Alexy también estaba invitado.

El menor de los gemelos estaba en el suelo carcajeándose mientras Rosalya les explicaba a los dos la buena nueva con Leigh. Wendy solo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Tiene veintiún años, a esa edad esperaba que fuera más maduro.

-El problema es que nunca maduran- Contestó Alexy entre risas.

-No se trata de madurar o no, ¡sino de escuchar!- Alegó Rosa. –Solo quería una cita romántica con él, no una sesión de sexo.

-¿Pero lo pasasteis bien?

-¡ALEXY!- Ambas féminas chillaron a la vez entre risas.

Rosa enrojeció de arriba abajo pero la diminuta sonrisa que apareció en sus labios la delató.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué tal con Lysandro?

Wendy calló al instante y todo rastro de alegría se borro de sus ojos.

-Es complicado.

Alexy y Rosalya la miraron compasivos.

-¿Tenéis problemas?

Wendy negó.

-Es solo… que a veces siento que ser su novia es demasiado complicado. Le quiero, pero me cuesta mucho comportarme como él quiere en todo momento.

-¿Pero has intentando hablar con él?

-Lo hemos hablado muchas veces, pero Lysandro cree que lo que hago no es correcto. A veces parece que solo nos pongamos de acuerdo en la cama.

Rosalya sonrió y se acercó más a su amiga.

-Sabes que él te adora, ¿verdad?

-El adora la versión que ha creado de mí, no la chica torpe y despistada que lo confundió con un fantasma.

-¿Estás segura?- Alexy le llamó la atención.

Wendy asintió.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho. No puedo seguir así. Ser la dama victoriana perfecta no encaja conmigo, ¡ni siquiera me gusta llevar tacones!

-¿Y qué vasa hacer?

Wendy suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-A veces con querer no es suficiente.


End file.
